cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Auriana
Auriana, national capital of Aurianus was first settled in 1431 on the site of the former Roman town of Auris. Auriana was built in a Renaissance, Neo-classical style, but was also influenced by the architecture of its neighbours giving it a distinctly Swiss/Austrian feel. In addition, the Roman ruins were retained and rebuilt to their original appearance as a legacy of the region's historied past. The city has often been referred to as the jewel in the crown of the alpine micro-nation, and was declared a UNESCO world heritage site in 1987 due to its status as a virtually unspoiled example of a North European city built in the Renaissance style. The city is also famed for its unique cultural heritage as exemplified by its myriad galleries and museums, the most notable example being the Aurianan Hermitage bequeathed to the city by Crown Princess Catherine. The city became the national capital shortly after its initial construction, rapidly growing in large part due to the relocation of the royal court to the city from the historic Township of Auri. Auriana has seen the rise and fall of many empires that have grown around it, however the insular ane xenophobic attitude Aurianus has historically taken to foreign policy has ensured the oft coveted city has remained firmly under Aurianan control. History Continuously inhabited since 235 AD, Auriana is one of Europe's oldest cities. First settled by the Romans as a military and trading outpost, Auris as it was named at the time, quickly became a bustling town due to its location along one of the main trading routes connecting the provinces of Gaul to the city of Rome itself. The town soon became prosperous and many grand temples and edifices were constructed in the town that reflected that wealth. This golden age, however, did not last long. By 395 AD the western areas of the Roman Empire were in decline, the borders of which were constantly under attack by the Goths and Vandals of the north. Although the exact date is unknown, it is widely believed by scholars and experts that the city was sacked and pillaged by the Vandals in 397 AD, whilst the majority of its inhabitants fled towards Rome leaving few survivors behind. Little of Auris', or indeed Aurianus' history is recorded between 395 AD-1237 AD, with what few records that remained from this period suggesting that the population of Auris likely did not exceed more than fifty inhabitants at any time, with the crumbling town serving as a rest stop along the old Roman trading route. Around 1237 AD - 1242 AD the nation of Aurianus was founded in a small neglected area of Austrian land which was granted to Count Cariala of Auris by Frederick II, Duke of Austria, creating the Great Kingdom of Aurianus. Despite its grandiose title, the Kindom's population numbered only in the hundreds, and in addition, it lacked the wealth to develop much beyond an insignificant and vulnerable principality, which remained a protectorate of Austria. It was during this time that the first census was conducted and official records for the Kingdom began. Power was initially located in the small township of Aurola away from the crumbling ruins of Auris. Auris remained an unimportant backwater in the tiny principality until 1431 AD, when the capital was moved from the Township of Auri to Auris itself. A great programme of rebuilding was undertaken by Count Peter III and the city was rebuilt in a Neo-classical and Renaissance style. Great care was taken to preserve, and where possible, repair the Roman ruins so that they could be retained as a part of Auris' historic past. By 1448 AD the city was completely reconstructed, and the official residence of the Count was moved to the city, which was renamed Auriana in honour of its parent state; Aurianus. The renaissance treated Auriana well, and the capital grew to be a reasonably significant centre of art and culture, during which time several galleries, libraries and museums were added to the city by its benefactors. In 1679 AD the Great Plague reached Auriana despite its isolation, probably due to trade routes and pilgrims. A great deal of the population was lost during this time, and at its lowest ebb in 1681 AD, Auriana's population reached as low as 1,700 from an estimated 7,500. Auriana saw very little change during this period, once again entering a period of decline until 1792 AD, when Crown Princess Catherine, renowned patron of Aurianan arts, was crowned. Under her rule, the culture of Aurianus and in particular, Auriana was greatly expanded as Catherine comissioned the building of several museums, libraries and galleries including the Aurianan Hermitage, one of the finest galleries in all of Europe, as well as a series of sculptures and ornamental parks throughout the capital in a similar fashion to her inspiration, Catherine the Great of Russia. Although Auriana remained isolated and insular, it remained an important cultural destination famed for its art collection, ballet company and opera house, as well as the influential University of Auriana. During World War II Aurianus claimed neutrality, but was nevertheless occupied by Nazi soldiers on November 13th 1939 AD due to its strategic location as a listening post. Crown Prince Florian operated a policy of non-alignment and thus allowed the Nazi forces to conduct their business whilst refusing to aide them in any way. Regenta Astrid, the wife of Crown Prince Florian famously acted as an Allied spy during this time and provided the Allied powers with tactical information, whilst also secretly harbouring fugitives in the royal palace with the knowledge of her husband. Auriana became a very different city whilst under Nazi occupation, with the university, opera, museums, libraries and galleries all shut down, whilst the Senate House was used as a tactical deployment centre by the Nazi generals. Few who saw it could ever forget the sight of the Royal Palace, an emblem of liberty and freedom, swathed in the swastika. Since the end of World War II Auriana has continued to grow, punching well above its weight for a small city. Auriana trades on its unparalleled cultural heritage and its status as one of Europe's wealthiest and most refined cities. Rated as the safest capital in the world, Auriana is seen internationally as a crime-free haven of culture and art, leading to the awarding of its status as a UNESCO world heritage site in 1987 AD. Although it continues to grow and modernise, Auriana always keeps one eye on its past whilst looking towards a bright and prosperous future. Landmarks Schloss Nicolas Schloss Nicolas was built in 1504 AD as both a defensive structure and as the new royal residence in Auriana. The castle was built before use of gunpowder became widespread in the waning days of what is referred to as the 'golden age' of castle building. Featuring defensive turrets, crenelations and a series of maze-like walls built in triplicate, the castle is closer to a citadel, containing within it the main royal chambers in addition to a market place, fresh water spring and accommodation for up to 300 nobles and courtiers. Access to a secure and continuous source of fresh water enabled the Aurianans to withstand the siege of the castle by Bavarian forces in 1511 AD, which lasted 164 days, ending when the Bavarian forces grew weary of expending men and supplies on the siege to no advantage. The Hermitage Originally built in 1792, under the patronage of Crown Princess Catherine, The Hermitage is home to one of Europe's largest collections of European art. The collection encompasses paintings, sculpture and archeological curios dating from as early as 2000 BC up until the current day. The collection holds well over 300,000 pieces and rivals that of The Louvre in Paris, and The Hermitage in St Petersburg. Over the years the collection has grown significantly, now even including modern and post-modern pieces including video and installation pieces, necessitating several extensions to the gallery in the 200 odd years since it was initially founded. The collection is one of Aurianus' main attractions and routinely draws in as many as 2 million visitors each year. The Royal Opera House Constructed in 1804, the Royal Opera House was conceived as a home to the Aurianan National Opera Company. The building itself is notable for its liberal use of gilt in the design of the opulent facade. The building itself was designed by famous architect Pierre Sancerre-Baume Lavillier, who was commissioned for the project and instructed to create a facade fitting for the beauty and magnificence of the opera company itself, and also to reflect the wealth and majesty of Aurianus and the Crown Princess Catherine herself. The Royal Palace Built to replace Schloss Nicolas as the official royal residence by Crown Princess Catherine in 1794, the Royal Palace is a notable example of the typical Aurianan Neo-Classical Revival style. Catherine had found Schloss Nicolas cold and austere, disliking its militaristic design, and thus decided that something altogether more fitting of her style and grace must be constructed instead. The palace itself opens to the public one weekend in four, and visitors are invited to tour the magnificent state rooms which house thousands of priceless artworks and antiques The palace has been chosen as the royal residence by each and every ruler of Aurianus since its construction, with the notable exception of Crown Prince Florian who instead selected Schloss Nicolas during the Nazi occupation of 1939-1945. The University of Aurianus The university is a reasonably new addition to the city by Aurianan standards; constructed in 1887, the university was borne out of Crown Prince Nicolas IV interest in the natural sciences, and the revolutionary discoveries taking place across Europe at that time. The university has become internationally recognised, and in particular the research it has produced in relation to quantum physics, Roman antiquities and 16th century Austrian Art has proven to be world leading. The institution is currently ranked as the world's 17th most influential, and consistently places in Europe's top 10 universities. Straße Alegra The historic Straße Alegra is Auriana's premier shopping district, the home to many designer stores and eclectic boutiques. Replete with street cafes, restaurants, bakeries and patisseries, Straße Alegra is an ephemeral hit with tourists and shoppers alike. The street itself is notable as the location in which Adolf Hitler staged his parade through the city during the initial occupation of Auriana in October 1939. Category:Cities Category:Capitals